


Forever

by Hester (hester4418)



Series: Guess Who? [6]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, Guess the characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 06:05:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4008676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hester4418/pseuds/Hester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ficlet written in response to VAMB's "Guess the Pairing Contest 2013". The object was to write short stories about any pairing of established characters without mentioning any names, and then for the readers to guess the protagonists. Come and have a try! ;-)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: Star Trek: Voyager and all its characters belong to Paramount Pictures; no infringement of copyright is intended. The story however belongs to me.
> 
> Written May 2013.
> 
> The correct pairing is listed at the bottom of the story - I've put in some spoiler space, so if you want to guess, don't scroll down too quickly!

"I love you."

Her soft voice is like a breath on the air that surrounds me. I turn my head; I cannot see her, but I always know when she is here.

Her hand wraps around mine and she kisses me as she leans in close. I feel a tear slip down my cheek, feel her fingertips wipe it away before she rests her forehead against mine.

"I love you."

I can still remember the first time I heard her say those words, can still remember how heartbroken she sounded, a perfect echo to my feelings. She didn't know that I heard her; she thought that I'd left and that she was all alone. But I had forgotten something – I forget what – and had turned back; I was just outside the door when I heard her voice.

I did not go to her then; I knew it was not the time for us. But hearing her say those words gave me hope that someday, it would be.

"I love you."

Those were not the words I had said to her, several weeks earlier. But I know she understood what I meant. When she looked at me then, I saw a glimmer of those same feelings reflected back at me. But she wasn't ready then – and by the time she was, it was too late. Too late for us, because they would not have understood. Or so she thought.

"I love you."

She squeezes my hand, brings me back to the present. Tears roll down my cheeks again, but this time, they aren't mine.

I try to kiss her again, and she understands. Our lips touch softly, stolen breaths that are more precious to me than anything.

Breathing is difficult, but I hang on. For her.

"I love you."

The second time she said the words, the first time that I was supposed to hear, I could not face her. She said them to my back, on the day after our return to the Alpha Quadrant; I pretended not to hear and just kept on walking out. What could I have done? That time, my heart was not mine to give away, and she knew it.

But we could not hide what we both felt, not anymore. They all saw, they all knew. And my heart was returned to me, because it had not been mine to give away before. It belonged to her, always has, always will. And finally, she was ready to accept it.

"I love you."

Her whisper when I kissed her, her sigh when we made love. I will never tire of hearing her say these words, not for as long as I live.

Our hands entwined, our bodies pressed close, we braved the challenges of the next years, always together. On Earth for a while, then back in space, but neither of us was truly happy there. We'd had enough of exploring the galaxy; it was time to take root.

Back on Earth we made a home, surrounded by friends and family. She retired, we traveled, keeping planetside most of the time. We thought we had until forever, but we were wrong.

The sound of waves reaches my ears and I smile. She must have opened the window; she knows how much I love smelling the salty air. It brings back happy, vivid memories of long walks along the beach, hand in hand, with the sun glinting off her hair and turning it a fiery gold; sitting together in the sand, watching the sunset. Nights spent under the stars, exploring each other.

"I love you."

Her voice grows more distant, but her hand still holds mine. It is warm, and soft. Her hair brushes against my cheek as she settles in close to me.

She's been with me every day, even after the doctors told her there is no cure. I worry about her; what will become of her once I'm gone? We've been together almost fifteen years, and I don't like to imagine her alone. But I know that our friends will catch her, will not let her fall. And that knowledge gives me peace.

I struggle to draw in air, and she lifts her head and kisses me again, her whispers soothing me as she caresses my face. Her fingertips trace over my left temple the way they have done countless times before.

With my last breath, I tell her that I love her.

-==/ The End \==-

SPOILER SPACE  
SPOILER SPACE  
SPOILER SPACE  
SPOILER SPACE  
SPOILER SPACE  
SPOILER SPACE  
SPOILER SPACE  
SPOILER SPACE  
SPOILER SPACE  
SPOILER SPACE  
SPOILER SPACE  
SPOILER SPACE  
SPOILER SPACE  
SPOILER SPACE  
SPOILER SPACE  
SPOILER SPACE  
SPOILER SPACE  
SPOILER SPACE  
SPOILER SPACE  
SPOILER SPACE  
SPOILER SPACE  
SPOILER  
SPACE  


_-==/ Janeway and Chakotay \==-_

_This was a last minute addition after the extension of the submission deadline, since I felt compelled to have at least one J/C story in the mix._


End file.
